Regreso de las profundidades
by Pilyarquitect
Summary: Un viejo enemigo vuelve de lo más profundo dispuesto a obtener su venganza, contra uno en especial, ¿podrán tres de los hermanos rescatar al cuarto antes de que sea tarde? Por favor es mi primera historia, no seáis duros.
1. Introducción

Introducción

La noche estaba al caer en la ciudad de New York y en un lugar de las alcantarillas de la gran manzana,en una vieja estación de metro abandonada, vivía una extraña familia formada por cuatro tortugas y su padre adoptivo que antaño fue un hombre corriente. Las tortugas estaban realizando sus acciones cotidianas antes de prepararse para su patrulla nocturna de la ciudad. Leonardo estaba perfeccionando alguna de sus katas, Rafael estaba practicando con el maniquí el cual habían decorado para que se pareciera a Shredder, Michelangelo estaba en la cocina ideando nuevas recetas para pizzas, Donatello se encontraba en su laboratorio intentando recrear el antídoto que devolvió al señor O'neal a su aspecto humano. A pesar de que Splinter se había negado a usar el antídoto en sí mismo para volver a ser humano, aun había otros mutantes en la ciudad que necesitaban la cura para volver a su apariencia original. Mientras sus hijos se dedicaban a estas actividades, Splinter se encontraba en su habitación sumido en una meditación profunda.

Pero de repente, un rostro apareció fugazmente ante él, aunque sólo fueron milesimas de segundo, Splinter reconoció al instante el rostro que había divisado, abriendo de golpe los ojos, se precipito fuera de la estancia sólo para asegurarse que estaban bien. Llegó a la sala justo a tiempo para ver cómo sus hijos se estaban preparando para la patrulla.

"_¿Debería decirles lo que he visto?" _Pensó Splinter, pero desestimando la idea se dirigió a despedir a sus hijos, desearles buena suerte y advertirles de los peligros que podían encontrarse.

"Hijos míos procurad tener cuidado, protegeos los unos a los otros y no os metáis en batallas a no ser que sea necesario"

"No te preocupes Sensei, tendremos cuidado, cómo siempre" dijo Leonardo muy seguro que que nada malo les pasaría.

"Y en caso de que nos pase algo siempre podemos llamar a su teléfono Sensei" Bromeo Mikey que aun le hacía gracia el hecho de que el teléfono de Splinter tuviera la forma de un queso.

"¡Yame!" Saltó Splinter sobresaltando a todos los presentes. "lo que digo es serio Michelangelo, en los últimos meses os habéis encontrado con muchos enemigos nuevos, así que por favor tened cuydado"

"Entendido Sensei" Dijeron las cuatro tortugas a coro.

Después de dar las debidas advertencias, las cuatro tortugas saltaron por encima de los torniquetes dirección a la superficie. Splinter vio como desaparecían en la oscuridad de los tuneles luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo al Dojo para reanudar su meditación.

"_Quizás hayan sido todo imaginaciones mías"_Pensó para si mismo. Lo que él no sabía era lo equivocado que estaba respecto a eso.

En uno de los túneles de las alcantarillas más profundas, una sonrisa malvada apareció en un rostro deformado. El momento estaba cerca.

* * *

Esta es mi primera historia, espero que os guste. Intentaré actualizar tan pronto como sea posible.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hola a todos me sentía inspirada y con ganas de seguir la historia, así que aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste. También quisiera agradecer a aquellas personas que ya me han dejado un comentario,eso me anima a seguir adelante. Espero no defraudaros con la historia a medida que esta avance.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Como otras noches en esta ciudad, a simple vista parecía que no sucedía nada, cuatro sombras que saltaban de tejado en tejado intentando encontrar cualquier indicio de actividad Kraang o del Foot clan, pero por el momento no habían tenido éxito en su búsqueda. Pasearon más des dos horas rastreando los lugares que podían parecer sospechosos pero por el momento nada estaba fuera de lo normal. Cuando ya habían decidido volver a casa en la lejanía vieron algunos Foot bots. Razhar estaba con ellos.

"Genial al fin un poco de diversión" Dijo Raph agarrando sus dos sais.

"Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es intentar averiguar que es lo que están planeando" Sugirió Leo.

"¡Oh! ¿En serio crees eso valiente líder?" Saltó Raph en un tono sarcástico.

"Chicos, ahora tenemos que centrarnos en detener a Shredder, así que no os peléis entre vosotros" Dijo Don intentando evitar una pelea entre sus dos hermanos mayores.

"Eso, dejad de pelear y vamos a divertirnos un poco, ¡Booyakasha!" Gritó Mikey.

Los cuatro se acercaron con el sigilo que caracteriza a los ninjas, pero no se dieron cuenta de que una criatura les miraba fijamente.

Llegando al edificio contiguo, divisaron a varios Foot introducirse en un almacén mientras que otros se quedaron fuera vigilando. A través de las ventanas, Donnie pudo percatarse que el almacén estaba destinado a guardar armamento del ejército.

"No creo que sea una buena idea dejar que Shredder ponga sus manos en esos juguetes, quién sabe lo que podría hacer" Dijo Raph con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

"Estoy contigo hermano" Intervino Mikey.

"¿Qué hacemos Leo?" Preguntó Donnie.

"¡Detenerlos! Mikey i Raph vosotros iréis a por los Foot bots, Donnie y yo nos encargaremos de Razhar."

"¿Qué? ¿Yo con Mikey y encima los los robots? Me deberás una muy grande Leo" Dijo Raph en un tono bastante enfadado.

"¡Eh!" Saltó Mikey ofendido

"Tranquilo Raph la próxima vez te que nos encontremos los secuaces de Shredder te los dejo a ti solito" Dijo Leo tratando de calmar su genio.

"Te tomo la palabra, y ahora vamos a encargarnos de esos robots de una vez" Concluyó Raph.

Casi al instante Raph y Mikey saltaron del edificio y empezaron a luchar contra los robots que vigilaban. El siguiente en saltar fue Leo pero cuando Donnie iba a unirse a su hermano mayor, sintió una presencia detrás de él, se quedó congelado, pero antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, algo lo agarró por su caparazón y lo lanzó a través de la azotea hasta que impactó contra la pared opuesta, golpeándose la cabeza en el proceso, lo que dio como resultado una herida que emanaba bastante sangre. Después de eso Don cayó al suelo, intentó levantarse pero el golpe que había recibido hizo que su visión empezara a desdibujarse, lo único que alcanzó a ver fue una figura acercándose a él, después de eso su mundo se oscureció.

Leo estaba luchando contra Razhar, él esperaba que su hermano aparecería pronto para ayudarlo en la batalla, pero ese momento nunca llegó. Al principio tubo algunos problemas, pero finalmente consiguió derrotar al gran mutante casi al mismo tiempo que Raph y Mikey terminaron su lucha contra los robots.

"Que Leo, ¿Os habéis divertido?" Dijo Raph un poco frustrado, él quería pelear contra Razhar.

Mientras Raph hacía este comentario, Mikey miró a su alrededor pero no vio signos de su hermano mayor inmediato y antes de que Leo pudiera contestar preguntó:

"Em chicos, ¿Dónde está Donnie?"

"Eso me gustaría saber, el tendría que haber estado a mi lado en la batalla, pero no ha aparecido" Dijo Leo que estaba empezando a preocuparse por su hermano.

"Oye no creerás que el Pie se lo ha llevado ¿verdad?" Casi gritó Raph, él no lo admitiría pero estaba preocupado de que algo le hubiese sucedido a Don.

"No lo creo Raph, ese es el único vehiculo que hay y está claro que hemos acabado con todos ellos" Intentó razonar Leo.

"Quizás… pero a lo mejor había más de ellos en las azoteas y no les hemos visto" Sugirió Mikey.

"Es raro que lo diga, pero estoy de acuerdo con Mikey" Dijo Raph.

"Gracias… ¡Eh!" Se quejó Mikey.

"Bueno creo que lo mejor será que echemos un vistazo por los alrededores a ver si podemos encontrar algo." Dijo Leo con la preocupación visible en el rostro.

Así pues las tres tortugas se separaron y empezaron a buscar cualquier indicio que pudiera llevarles hasta su hermano desaparecido. Con esto, Mikey fue a la azotea dónde habían estado antes de ir a por los Foot. Fue entonces cuando divisó al otro lado, una gran grieta en la pared, como si algo o alguien hubiese impactado con ella, acercándose más, alcanzó a ver en el suelo algunas gotas de sangre.

"Donnie… ¡Chicos venid a ver lo que he encontrado!" Mikey gritó horrorizado.

Sus dos hermanos llegaron tan pronto cómo pudieron y al ver la sangre Raph ya no pudo contener su preocupación por más tiempo.

"¿Qué… qué significa esto Leo? ¿Crees que los Foot se han llevado a nuestro hermano?"

"No lo sé Raph, ojalá lo supiera… Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es volver con Splinter y contarle la situación"

"¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Alguien se ha llevado a nuestro hermano Leo, probablemente esté en manos de nuestro peor enemigo en estos momentos ¿y tu crees que lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir con Splinter?" Raph casi estaba acusando a Leo de abandonar a Donnie.

"Tío se que estás preocupado, pero ahora mismo tampoco entendemos muy bien qué esta pasando… además Splinter también tiene el derecho de saber lo que le ha pasado a Donnie y a lo mejor nos puede ayudar a encontrarlo" Mikey dijo con voz serena aunque estaba claro que las lágrimas se estaban empezando a formar detrás de sus ojos.

"Caramba Mikey a veces me sorprendes… quizás tengas razón y lo mejor será que volvamos a casa a informar a Sensei" Concluyó Raph, aunque la idea de dejar a su hermano por ahí sin saber dónde estaba no le gustaba en absoluto.

De esta manera, los tres hermanos tomaron el camino de regreso a casa para darle a su padre la mala noticia.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 1 espero que os haya gustado y intentaré actualizar tan pronto cómo sea posible, por favor decidme lo que pensáis, criticad mi escritura (críticas constructivas), para que pueda mejorar y si tenéis alguna sugerencia decirlo sin temor**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste y en fin disfrutad. Agradezco a todos aquellos que me habéis dejado un comentario. Muchas gracias a todos, perdón porque vi algún error gramatical grve pero ya está corregido ;). ****También dos cosas más: Belle perro, en este capítulo se descubre quién es el enemigo ;) y Rose Black Dragon, es cómo si me hubieras leído la mente. En fin, allá va**

* * *

Capítulo 2

_Unas semanas antes_

_Una figura se ocultaba en las sombras en una de las zonas más profundas de las alcantarillas Neoyorquinas. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido? Él no lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que odiaba vivir allí y odiaba a los responsables de llevarle a esta forma de vida. _

_Un conjunto de recuerdos cruzaron la mente de este ser y recordó el tiempo en el que había sido Víctor Falco, un científico con éxito, aclamado en los círculos de ciencia e investigación como uno de los mejores, pero todo eso cambió el día en el que conoció a las tortugas, si bien es cierto que le ayudaron a recuperar a su "mono de pruebas", También era cierto que por su culpa se vio obligado a esconderse y rehacer su investigación en secreto, investigación que por un tremendo accidente lo acabó convirtiendo en el Rey rata. _

_En ese momento y con las ratas bajo su control creía haber encontrado la forma de vengarse de las tortugas, ya que se dio cuenta de que además de controlar a las ratas, también podía controlar al padre de esos galápagos, puesto que parte de su ADN era de rata. Con esa habilidad recién descubierta, Falco pretendía que Splinter pusiera fin a la vida de sus hijos, pero de alguna manera, el logró romper el control en el que estaba sumido y le derroto._

_Más adelanto regresó con un nuevo plan con el que esperaba poder apoderarse de la ciudad y no sólo eso, pretendía convertir a todos sus habitantes en mutantes rata para así tenerlos bajo su control a ellos también, pero una vez más esas tortugas y su maestro habían llegado para arruinarlo todo, volvió a ser derrotado y esta vez fue arrojado a un profundo abismo. _

_Sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus puños temblaban al recordar todos estos sucesos. Abrió los ojos de repente al darse cuenta de quién era el verdadero responsable de su actual estado: Donatello. Sí sin duda, si el joven genio no hubiera sido capaz de "apagar su mente", Falco lo habría derrotado igual que al resto de sus hermanos y entonces todo ese tiempo de minuciosa planificación, al fin habría dado sus frutos. ¡Pero esa tortuga entrometida tuvo que estropearlo todo! _

_Desde entonces Falco sólo tenía una idea en mente, quería hacer sufrir a Donatello y después de él al resto de su familia. Levantándose de dónde estaba puso sus manos en las sienes y con su control telepático llamó a todas las ratas que se encontraban a su alrededor, incluso aquellas que había mutado con tal de hacer más poderoso su ejercito._

"_Venid a mí hermanos, y hermanas, tengo algo que pediros. Quiero que algunas de vosotras vayáis a la guarida de las tortugas y las espiéis, sed mis ojos y oídos, y en cuanto llegue el momento quiero que me traigáis a Donatello"._

_Y así hechos todos los preparativos, Falco sólo tenía que sentarse y esperar a que sus leales sirvientes cumplieran sus órdenes. Las ratas se dirigieron a la guarida de las tortugas y observaron todos sus movimientos, costumbres, actividades diarias, todo. Unas semanas más tarde, Falco al fin vio la oportunidad que estaba esperando, cómo cada noche las tortugas habían salido a patrullar, y Falco quería capturar a Donnie personalmente y decidió que éste era el momento de ponerse en marcha. Así que a lomos de una de sus ratas mutadas, seguía y observaba los movimientos de las tortugas. Al ver que se dirigían hacia dónde estaban un grupo de ninjas, Falco no pudo evitar una sonrisa en su rostro, todo estaba le saliendo a pedir de boca._

_Pacientemente esperó para ver cuál sería el siguiente movimiento que harían los cuatro hermanos, escuchó el plan que había trazado Leonardo y cómo daba las indicaciones adecuadas a sus otros hermanos, se complació al escuchar que no había emparejado a su objetivo con Raphael, eso podría haber sido un obstáculo en el momento de llevar a cabo su plan. En cuando vio que los cuatro se disponían a entrar en batalla decidió aprovechar el momento. En silencio esperó a que Raphael y Michelangelo saltaran de la azotea, después tal y cómo esperaba, el siguiente en saltar fue Leonardo._

_Fue ese preciso instante cuando se puso su plan en acción. A través de la rata que estaba controlando, se situó rápidamente detrás de la desventurada tortuga y antes de que esta pudiera incluso reaccionar, dicha rata agarró el borde de su caparazón y lanzó a Donnie a través de la azotea. Falco sintió una ligera alegría y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, cuando éste se golpeó la cabeza y empezó a sangrar. Después ordenó a la rata que lentamente se acercara a Don, bajo de su cabalgadura y observó como el galápago se sumía en la inconsciencia. Con calma y sin ningún tipo de prisa lo recogió del suelo, lo cargó encima de la rata y se lo llevó hacia dónde estaba su escondite actual._

En la actualidad

Falco sonrió maliciosamente ante la tortuga que aun seguía inconsciente a sus pies. Estaba desando hacerle sufrir por todo lo que le había hecho, pero quería también que Donatello estuviese consciente en cuando eso pasara. Pensando en eso decidió que lo primero que necesitaba era asegurarse de que Donnie no podría escapar, así pues, cogió unas cadenas y ató los brazos de Donatello a su espala, lo hizo tan fuerte como pudo para asegurarse de que no podría desatarse, lo mismo hizo con sus tobillos.

Una vez terminado este procedimiento cargó a la tortuga una vez más y la puso encima de la rata gigante, acto seguido subió a lomos de ésta y se fue a buscar un sitio más adecuado para… "tratar" a su nuevo paciente. él ya tenía un lugar en mente, el lugar dónde todo empezó, dónde había tenido a Rockwell prisionero y dónde fue derrotado la primera vez. Falco no pudo reprimir una risa malvada observando su premio y todo lo que había planeado para él. Así una vez más seguido de todas sus ratas, Víctor Falco desapareció en la oscuridad de los túneles.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 3, espero que os haya gustado y como siempre si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia, tanto de historia como de escritura, por favor decírmelo sin temor. Estoy abierta a sugerencias.**

**Aprovecho para comunicar que es posible que no pueda subir nuevos capítulos en algún tiempo ya que se acercan exámenes y todo eso, pero en cuanto pueda lo haré. Hasta la próxima**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Hola de nuevo, espero que no me hayas echado de menos, me he sacado algo de tiempo para escribir esto, espero que os guste, gracias a todos los que habeis dejado un comentario, significa mucho.**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Los tres hermanos estaban corriendo por las alcantarillas de regreso a la guarida, Raph iba delante y sus hermanos le seguían de cerca. El cabeza caliente estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, ¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta de que eso podría haber sido una trampa? ¿Por qué tenían que llevarse a Donnie?

En fin podía entender que Razhar le guardara cierto resentimiento a Mikey, Karai claramente detestaba a Leo y en cuanto a él Fish Face estaría encantado de verle muerto, de eso podía estar seguro, pero Donnie… él no había hecho nada que pudiere enfurecer al clan del Pie, al menos no más de lo que hubieran hecho cualquiera de los otros hermanos.

No, no había ninguna razón lógica, des de su punto de vista, por la que necesitaran llevarse a su hermano.

Decir que la ira de Raph iba creciendo por momentos, era poco. La idea de que en lugar de estar a fuera buscando, estaban regresando a casa, le hacía sentía cómo que habían abandonado a Donatello.

Ante ese pensamiento, se detuvo de repente y los dos que le seguían casi le arrollaron.

"Mira Leo, no sé que estamos haciendo aquí, deberíamos estar afuera, buscando a Donnie"

"Ya hemos hablado de eso Raph, no sabemos a dónde se lo han llevado, y no estoy dispuesto a ir a la guarida de Shredder y arriesgarnos a que nos capturen a alguno de nosotros también."

"Y ¿Quién dice que ha sido el clan del pie? Quiero decir ¿Para qué podrían quererle?"

"Espera ¿crees que no ha sido el clan del pie?" Mikey preguntó con cara de confusión.

"Lo creo posible?"

"Puede que tengas razón Raph, pero eso no lo sabemos, y si no sabemos quién se lo ha llevado, tampoco podemos salir por ahí y buscar a ciegas, sin ninguna pista que seguir. Sigo diciendo que lo más sensato es que volvamos y hablemos con Sensei."

"Y mientras quién sabe por lo que estará pasando Don" Raphael dijo con sarcasmo.

Raph nunca lo admitiría pero estaba muy preocupado por la seguridad de su hermano pequeño, no quería que nada malo pudiera sucederle, pero en el fondo también sabía que Leo tenía razón y que salir sin ninguna pista era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

"Raph entiendo cómo te sientes, pero créeme si te digo que lo mejor es que volvamos a la guarida y hablemos con Sensei." Leo utilizó su tono de hermano mayor en un último intento de convencer a su hermano.

"Si claro y ¿de qué nos servirá?"

"Raph, por favor, más despacio"

"¡No me digas que me calme! Nuestro hermano está en peligro y yo voy a ayudarle"

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Yo soy el líder y digo que nos vamos a casa!"

"¿A sí? Pues no pienso hacerlo, me voy a buscar a Donnie"

"¡No harás tal cosa!"

"No lo hace? Mírame".

"¡BASTA LOS DOS! Peleando nunca encontraremos a D."

La reacción de la tortuga más joven sorprendió a los dos mayores, y al echar un vistazo a Mikey, vieron que las lágrimas se habían empezado a formar en sus ojos. Al final Raph se resignó y con un suspiro se unió de nuevo a sus hermanos para volver a casa.

Mientras tanto en la guarida, Splinter se encontraba en el dojo meditando, por más veces que lo intentara, no podía quitarse de la cabeza el rostro que había visto antes de que sus hijos se fueran. Lo único que podía esperar es que los cuatro estuvieran bien y nada malo les hubiese pasado.

Con sus finos oídos, pudo escuchar que sus hijos ya estaban de vuelta, así con se dirigió a la fosa común para recibirlos, una pequeña mueca de angustia apareció en su rostro cuando sólo llegaron tres de ellos. El ver que faltaba uno de sus hijos, hizo que sus sospechas quedaran confirmadas.

Leonardo tenía una cara de derrota, los ojos de Raphael reflejaban odio pero con atisbos de preocupación y los ojos de Michelangelo derramaban lágrimas sin cesar.

"Hijos míos ¿Qué ha sucedido?"

Leo tomó la palabra:

"Sensei ... Estábamos de patrulla que sí, entonces podemos ver un grupo de robots que estábamos robando Pie en un almacén para detenerlos FUIMOS Alli pero después de la Hacerlo Donnie desapareció, creemos que el clan del Pie será soportable ... fracasó cuando Siento y Hermano como un líder ". Leo ya podía contenerlos en lágrimas.

"Sensei deberíamos ir a buscarle, esté donde esté nos necesita y nos necesita ahora" Raph dijo, esté donde esté nos necesita y nos necesita ahora

"Tienes razón hijo mío, vuestro hermano nos necesita, pero antes debo deciros que sé con certeza que el clan del Pie no se ha llevado a vuestro hermano"

"¿Cómo? ¿Por qué dices esto Sensei" Preguntó Mikey ante esta declaración.

Con un suspiro Splinter les dijo:

"Por favor venid todos al Dojo y allí os lo contaré todo"

Antes que cualquiera de ellos empezara a moverse, Casey y April entraron en la guarida.

"Hola chicos…" La expresión de April cambió al ver el semblante de todos los presentes, además el miedo se instauró en su mente cuando vio que sólo había tres de ellos

"Em… ¿dónde está Donnie?… ¿le ha pasado algo?" Preguntó con un poco de temor en su voz

"De hecho sí y llegáis en el momento justo, venid todos al Dojo por favor"

Les tres tortugas, Casey y April siguieron a Splinter hasta el Dojo y una vez allí se sentaron en semicírculo esperando a que la gran rata hablara. Splinter se quedó mirando la foto de su esposa y de su hija por unos momentos y después se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a los rostros de todos los presentes.

"Veréis yo puedo deciros con certeza quien se ha llevado a Donatello…"

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo, el siguiente se centrará más en Donnie y Falco, lo colgaré tan pronto cómo pueda. Adiós**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Aquí llega el cuarto capítulo de la historia, mucgas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado un comentaria, y también a todos los que habéis añadido esta historia a favoritos. En fin espero que os guste.**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Cuando volvió en sí, lo primero que notó Donatello fue que la cabeza le dolía terriblemente, además se dio cuenta de que estaba bocabajo, hecho que sólo hacía que el dolor se intensificara. Lo más extraño era que a pesar de que el estaba quieto parecía que se estar moviendose.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando varias veces para aclarar su visión, y observó que, efectivamente, se estaba moviendo montado sobre algún tipo de animal. También se percató de que tenía ambos brazos atados a la espalda.

"_Caparazones, ¿es que nadie sabe cómo duele esto para una tortuga?"_ Pensó para sí. Aunque estaba bastante claro que quién fuera que le había cogido, lo sabía y seguramente era una medida para limitar los movimientos y también causarle más dolor.

Otra cosa de la que se dio cuenta fue que sus tobillos, también estaban atados con la misma crueldad. Aun así hizo todo lo posible para mantener la calma y controlar su respiracion, lo último que quería era hacer saber a sus captores que había recobrado la conciencia. Cerrando los ojos de nuevo, intentó recordar lo que había sucedido.

Recordaba haber salido a patrullar con sus hermanos… vieron a algunos Foot bots… Leo les dio instrucciones… él estaba a punto de saltar de la azotea para unirse e ellos en la batalla cuando algo le atacó…

"No hace falta que finjas estar durmiendo Donatello, sé perfectamente que estás consciente."

Los ojos de Donnie se abrieron al reconocer la voz

"_¡Oh! ¡Manzanas de alcantarilla!"_De todas las personas que podrían haberle capturado, tenía que ser un científico loco.

Donatello hizo todo lo posible para levantar la cabeza y mirar a su captor.

"Falco… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres mi?" Hizo todo lo posible para ocultar su miedo, aunque estaba claro que no le estaba saliendo muy bien, ya que Falco soltó una gran carcajada.

"Tranquilo Donatello, no voy a matarte, al menos no por ahora"

El escuchar su voz, producía escalofríos al joven genio, aun así no estaba dispuesto a dejar que él lo notara.

"¿A dónde me llevas?" Siguió preguntando

"A un lugar que conoces muy bien, Donatello y no pienses que tus hermanos vendrán a salvarte, me temo que tu teléfono, ha quedado… destruido. Ya sabes que a mis hermanos les encanta roerlo todo."

Una mueca de frustración cruzó el rostro de Don, aunque sus hermanos no sabían poner el modo de seguimiento que había instalado, April si sabía hacerlo, pero eso no servía de nada si su T-Phone estaba destruido, no había manera de que pudieran encontrarle.

"Además hay otra cosa, ellos no saben que he sido yo quién te ha secuestrado, lo más probable es que piensen que han sido los ninjas del Pie."

"_¿Lo hace adrede o qué?"_ Pero realmente Falco estaba en lo cierto si sus hermanos pensaban que había sido capturado por el Pie ¿Cómo iban a encontrarle? Si él fuera un adepto a la meditación como a Leo quizás podría ponerse en contacto con ellos de algún modo, pero cada vez que intentaba meditar acababa resolviendo ecuaciones de gran dificultad o simplemente pensaba en el proyecto que estaba realizando en ese momento. No, la meditación no era lo suyo. Suspiró con frustración.

Aunque sabía que no podría escapar, Donnie empezó a retorcerse aunque sólo fuera para demostrar su animosidad contra Falco, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se saliera con la suya. Cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, Don le lanzaba una mirada de odio a su captor.

Falco por su parte encontraba graciosa la rebeldía de la tortuga. Aun así, él no iba a darle la más mínima posibilidad de que escapara. No, costara lo que le costase llevaría a cabo su venganza.

Al cabo de un rato la rata mutada salió de las alcantarillas justo delante de un bloque de edificios, trepó por la escalera de emergencia hasta la planta que Falco le indicó con la mente, y luego se metió por la ventana.

Los ojos de Donatello se agrandaron cuando reconoció el lugar. Allí había ido con April para intentar encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarles a llegar hasta el padre de April, allí conocieron a Falco cuando aun creía que era un amigo y fue en ese mismo sitio dónde Donnie le derrotó en su propio juego.

Falco descendió de la rata en la que montaba y ésta a su vez, arrojó a Donatello al suelo. El científico se acercó a un armario y sacó de jeringa y un líquido amarillento. La mente de Don se llenó de pánico en cuando vio que Falco llenaba la jeringa con ese líquido.

"¿Qué es eso?" Él empezó a retorcerse intentando en su defecto alejarse del malvado científico.

"¡Oh! Relájate, es sólo un paralizante muscular, verás, quiero que estés despierto para todo lo que tengo planeado para ti, pero no puedo permitir que utilices tus habilidades para escapar" Se acercó lentamente a Donnie que seguía luchando para alejarse de este hombre enfermo.

La pobre tortuga vio con horror como la aguja se clavaba en su piel y el líquido penetraba en su sistema, los efectos fueron rápidos y el cuerpo de Don pronto dejó de obedecer sus órdenes. Totalmente indefenso, Donnie sólo podía observar como Falco cargaba con él y lo ponía en la silla en la que una vez estuvo Rockwell. Impotente, no pudo hacer nada para evitar que ese hombre despreciable le atara a esta.

Falco parecía disfrutar con la situación, para él era muy gratificante el miedo que se reflejaba en los ojos del joven genio, ya no podía esperar para empezar con la siguiente parte de su plan. Ansiaba la venganza.

* * *

**Bueno, así acaba el capítulo... decidme lo que os ha parecido, si encontráis errores ortográficos, gramaticales, o de cualquier tipo, decidlo e intentaré corregirme. Buenas noches.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Bueno, aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo. Gracias a todos los que habéis dejado un comentario, significa mucho para mi. En fin espero que os guste y adelante con la lectura.**

* * *

Capítulo 5

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Dijeron todos los presentes.

"Pero Maestro Splinter… ¿Cómo sabes que Falco es el responsable de la desaparición de Don?" Preguntó Leo.

"Leo tiene razón, pensaba que habíamos acabado con él" Secundó Raph.

"Además que el nombre de Rey Rata no le pegaba nada" la aportación de Mikey fue respondida con una bofetada en la cabeza por parte de Raph.

"Hijos míos calmaos y escuchadme, veréis, antes de que salierais a patrullar, mientras estaba meditando, hubo un momento en el que vi el rostro del dr. Falco, en ese momento no sabía si era mi imaginación o una advertencia de que algo malo iba a suceder, debería haberos contado esto antes, pero no tuve el valor necesario para hacerlo, lo siento" Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio pensando en lo que su maestro acababa de decir.

"Pero de todos modos… ¿Para qué quiere a Don ese monstruo de las ratas?" Casey dijo pensativo, la verdad era que el hecho de tener que tratar otra vez con ratas gigantes, no le gustaba lo más mínimo.

"Ojala lo supiera sr. Jones" Suspiro Splinter con tristeza, el pensar que su hijo estaba en manos de alguien que era capaz de introducirse en su mente, le hacía sentirse impotente.

"Espera pensaba que Donnie no te caía bien" Mikey estaba confuso.

"No me malinterpretes, puede que tu hermano no sea a quien le tengo más simpatía, pero tampoco quiero que le suceda nada" Casey se defendió.

"Puede que lo que Falco quiera sea vengarse de Donnie" Reflexionó April.

Todos los ojos pusieron su atención en ella, ya que no entendían el porqué de esta afirmación.

"Pensad en ello, la primera vez que nos encontramos con el doctor Falco, quién acabó derrotándolo fue Donnie, es lógico pensar que posiblemente le guarde un resentimiento mayor a él que a cualquiera de los aquí presentes"

"Si lo que dices es cierto, Donnie está en un peligro muy grande, debemos ir a buscarlo"

"Ahora hablas mi lenguaje Leo"

"y el hecho de que sea Falco, nos facilita el trabajo"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso Mikey?"

"Bueno el Rey Rata vive en las alcantarillas ¿no? Entonces no tendremos que salir a la superficie y podemos buscar tanto si es de día como si es de noche"

Aunque no era algo muy común, Mikey estaba en lo cierto. Pero de repente April tuvo otra idea.

"Chicos, ¿Por qué no probamos el rastreador del T-Phone?"

"Gran idea, pero no sabemos cómo se activa"

"Yo sí, Donnie me enseño"

Dicho esto April empezó a pulsar botones de su T-Phone con la esperanza de encontrar a su amigo, pero la sonrisa que había en su rostro se desvaneció en cuando ninguna señal apareció en la pantalla.

"Que raro… eso sólo puede significar dos cosas, o Donnie tiene el teléfono apagado o bien…"

"Falco ha destruido su teléfono" Concluyó Leo.

"Hijos míos debéis daros prisa y traer a vuestro hermano de vuelta. Yo intentaré encontrarlo con la meditación"

"Hai Sensei"

Todos los que estaban en el Dojo excepto Maestro Splinter salieron de la guarida para buscar a su hermano desaparecido.

Splinter se sentó debajo del árbol en posición de loto, tomó varias respiraciones profundas y se sumió en una meditación profunda para intentar encontrar la energía de Donatello, buscó con insistencia, pero por desgracia, alguien se interpuso en su búsqueda.

"_¡Oh Splinter! Cuanto tiempo sin hablar"_ Una mueca apareció en el rostro de Splinter, pero aun así hizo todo lo posible para conservar la calma.

"_¿Dónde está mi hijo?"_ En respuesta, lo único que recibió fue una carcajada, eso puso a Splinter furioso.

"_La verdad me sorprende que hayas sido capaz de descubrir que he sido yo el responsable de la desaparición de tu hijo, ¿Cómo lo has sabido?"_

"_Eso carece de importancia, lo único que quiero es que me devuelva a Donatello"_

"_Vaya puedo sentir tu ira hacia mi, pero aunque todo el odio del mundo recaiga sobre mi, nunca te devolveré a Donatello"_

El corazón de Splinter se lleno de temor, confusión y ira al escuchar estas palabras.

"_Quiero que sufras, Splinter, en realidad quiero que toda tu familia sufra y el tener a tu hijo en mi poder, es sólo el primer paso para lograrlo"_

"_Pero ¿por qué él?"_

"_Verás como ya sabes, cuando conocí a tus hijos, no se cómo lo hizo pero Donatello fue capaz de vencerme, y hecho a perder años de cuidadosa planificación, así que comprenderás que guarde cierto… rencor en contra de él. Además, la única vez que pude leer su mente, realmente me sorprendió lo compleja que era para un ser tan joven. Ahora estoy muy cerca de recrear ese suero que me permitió leer su mente u la de todos y cuando lo consiga pienso divertirme jugando con la mente de esta tortuga… sí realmente será un sufrimiento mucho mayor que cualquiera que pudiera hacerle físicamente, aunque este tampoco faltará" _Y con eso Falco se hecho a reír una vez más.

"_¡NO! ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño a mi hijo!"_

"_¿Y qué puedes hacer al respeto?"_ Falco había tocado un nervio de Splinter, si bien era verdad que había conseguido librarse de su control telepático en dos ocasiones, aun había la posibilidad de que lo intentara de nuevo y si realmente podía recrear ese suero, eso le haría aun más poderoso. No podía perder más tiempo, debían encontrar a Donatello y pronto.

"_No te saldrás con la tuya, recuperaré a mi hijo cueste lo que cueste"_

"_Me temo que no estás en posición de amenazarme"_ Se podría decir que el malvado científico disfrutaba con el dolor de Splinter.

"_Bueno, me ha encantado hablar contigo pero ahora tengo asuntos que atender, ya nos veremos. Saludaré a Donatello de tu parte" _Dijo riendo siniestramente.

Splinter abrió los ojos de golpe, después de lo que acababa de pasar sabía que debía recuperar a Donatello a toda costa, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Aquí acaba el capítulo, espero que os guste y como siempre, si encontráis cualquier error, o si queréis dejar alguna sugerencia, estaré encantada de leerlo**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Hola a todo el mundo, siento que ayer no pudiera colgar nada, pero operaron a mi madre i claro... La operación salió bien gracias a Dios, en fin, cómo siempre gracias a todos los que habéis dejado un comentario y espero que el siguiente capítulo os guste**

* * *

Capítulo 6

Donatello seguía haciendo grandes esfuerzos para moverse, aunque sólo fuera mover un dedo, pero su cuerpo se negaba a colaborar, lo que hacía que la tortuga se sintiera totalmente impotente en manos de su captor. El había observado a Falco quedarse quieto sentado en la silla del escritorio. Era casi como si estuviera comunicándose telepáticamente con alguien, Donnie no podía saberlo. Aun así se aferraba a la tenue esperanza de que su familia supiera la verdad.

Lo probó una vez más, tenía que aprovechar que el Rey Rata no le estaba prestando atención. Quería escapar, no quería seguir en poder de ese hombre loco. Cualquier intentó resultó inútil. Además tampoco quería llamar mucho la atención, pues se dio cuenta de que había varios ojos posados en él. Frustrado al ver que era inútil cualquier intentó de fuga, al menos mientras estuviera bajo los efectos del paralizante, sólo le quedaba esperar a que sus hermanos vinieran a rescatarla. Esa idea no le gustaba nada. Sentir que dependía de sus hermanos, le hacía sentirse… un inútil.

"¿Estás cómodo Donatello?"

Los ojos de Don se abrieron al oír la voz de Falco justo a su lado. A decir verdad lo único que podía mover eran los ojos, así que para ocultar el miedo que estaba sintiendo, le miró con el ceño fruncido. El científico mayor, parecía complacido, pero Donatello observó un atisbo de frustración, al perecer había algo en el plan de Falco que no era como él lo había planeado, esto hizo que Donnie sonriera interiormente.

"¿Sabes?, he estado hablando con tu padre hace un momento"

El rostro de Don se iluminó al escuchar esas palabras, así que su familia ya sabía que Falco era el responsable de su desaparición, seguro que ahora serían capaces de encontrarle, es decir, eso pensaba hasta que Falco soltó una risa malvada que aniquiló cualquier esperanza que la tortuga pudiera tener.

"Verás, sí, he hablado con Splinter y también he leído la mente al parecer, tu familia cree que estamos en las alcantarillas, así que no se les ocurrirá venir a buscarnos a la superficie, pero el hecho de que lo sepan, hace que mis planes tengan que adelantarse" Y con eso se rió aun más fuerte.

Donatello se quedó mirando el rostro del malvado científico mientras que con su risa, mostraba sus dientes mampuestos y rotos. La sola visión de ese hombre ponía a Donnie enfermo. ¿Qué era lo que ese hombre le había preparado? Le daba miedo sólo pensarlo.

Mientras en las alcantarillas, los tres hermanos y sus dos amigos humanos, buscaban sin cesar cualquier indicio que pudiera llevarles hasta su hermano desaparecido. Pero por desgracia esto era muy complicado ya que el que mejor conocía las alcantarillas era Donnie precisamente, y sin él no sabían muy bien por dónde buscarle. Se les ocurrió buscar en los antiguos escondites de Falco, pero tal y como esperaban, ambos lugares estaban desiertos, y no había indicios de que allí hubiera estado viviendo alguien.

A Casey la idea de andar por las alcantarillas buscando ratas, no le gustaba en absoluto. Las ratas eran los animales que más detestaba en el mundo, por supuesto eso no se atrevía a decírselo a Maestro Splinter, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que en realidad era muy guai, para ser una rata.

"Esto no sirve de nada, sin alguien que conozca bien las alcantarillas, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar"

"Ya lo sé Raph pero ¿Qué otra opción tenemos?"

"..."

"La solución es fácil, tenemos que buscar un sitio en el que haya muchas ratas"

Con ese comentario la cara de Casey se puso de un verde comparable al de sus amigos, al mismo tiempo Raph abofeteó la cabeza de Mikey.

"Muy bien cerebrito, y ¿Cómo buscamos un sitio donde puedan caber tantas ratas si no conocemos las alcantarillas tan bien como Donnie?"

"Chicos no os peleéis. Ahora mismo Donnie necesita nuestra ayuda así que ni se os ocurra discutir, ¿Quién sabe lo que Falco podría hacerle si no le encontramos?"

Todos se estremecieron ante ese pensamiento, sabían que Victor Falco era capaz de las atrocidades más grandes que se puedan imaginar, y si tenía en su poder a una de las criaturas a quien más odiaba, quien sabía lo que podía llegar a hacerle. Con esa idea en mente, se pusieron en marcha una vez más.

April, mirando el GPS de su móbil vio que estaban muy cerca del lugar donde conocieron a Falco.

"Em… chicos, se que es muy improbable, pero ¿queréis que echemos un vistazo al lugar donde conocimos a Falco? Quizás… encontremos algo"

Leo consideró lo que la pelirroja acababa de decir y finalmente asintió mostrando su conformidad.

"Esta bien, no sé si encontraremos algo, pero no perdemos nada por mirar"

"¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco Leo? ¿De qué nos servirá mirar en la superficie si Falco ahora vive en las alcantarillas?"

"No sería la primera vez que intenta hacer algo en la superficie"

"Mikey tiene razón Raph, primero envió a toda esa oleada de ratas para generar el caos…"

"Y funcionó muy bien" Intervino Casey al recordar el mar de ratas que una vez ocupó las calles de New York.

"Cierto y no te olvides que la última vez que lo vimos, utilizaba esas ratas mutadas para secuestrar a gente inocente"

"Sí tío, entre ellas a Irma y a mi, pensar que me pusieron en la misma jaula que a ella…"

"¿Qué pasa Jones? ¿Es que acaso no te cae bien?"

Ante ese comentario a Mikey se le escapó una risa que fue cortada con otro golpe en la cabeza, esta vez originado por Leo.

"Ya basta Mikey, recuerda por qué estamos aquí, Raph iremos a echar sólo una ojeada, volveremos enseguida"

"Sigo pensando que es mejor buscar aquí abajo"

"Vamos Raph será un entrar y salir"

"ARG está bien vosotros ganáis… no me lo puedo creer, ¡Tres veces en una noche!"

Y con eso las tres tortugas y sus dos amigos, salieron de las alcantarillas por un callejón y se fueron directos al edificio.

* * *

**Bueno qué sucederá a continuación, tendréis que esperar para saberlo (risa malvada). No olvidéis dejar un comentario, si queréis.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Hola a todos, antes de nada hay algo que debería haber dicho al principio de esta historia,sobre todo para todos les que siguen mi historia en Hispanoamérica, yo soy de España, y seguramente hay alguna expresiones o formas de decir las cosas que a lo mejor aquí son típicas pero que al otro lado del Atlántico no lo son, si hay alguien que no entiende una expresión o simplemente encuentra que algo esta dicho de forma incorrecta, lo siento mucho, me lo decís y intentaré evitarlo en un futuro. Por otra parte una buena noticia, a mi madre le han dado el alta. Y bien, después de este rollo, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste**

* * *

Capítulo 7

¡Un dedo! Donnie había conseguido mover un dedo. No era mucho pero esto le dio a la tortuga pequeñas esperanzas de que a lo mejor podría salir de allí, aunque el no sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo podía pasar hasta que el efecto del paralizante, él calculaba que al menos una hora más. Por suerte, Falco parecía haberse olvidado de él otra vez y ahora estaba en una mesa al lado de la puerta revisando una serie de productos químicos. Aunque Don no los podía ver, estaba seguro que no eran para nada bueno, así que siguió concentrándose en la tarea que tenía entre manos.

Otra cosa de la que debía preocuparse, era de todas las ratas que tenían sus ojos fijos en él, si bien el científico no le estaba vigilando, estaba claro que sus ratas lo hacían por él. No podía permitir que notaran que estaba recuperando la movilidad.

Un gruñido repentino captó la atención del galápago el cual dirigió la mirada hasta el origen se éste. El Rey Rata se había girado y ahora estaba mirando directamente a Donnie.

"Parece que a tus hermanos se les ha ocurrido la brillante idea de venir aquí a husmear, veo que tendré que haces cambios importantes en mi plan"

A Donatello, por una parte el escuchar que sus hermanos estaban tan cerca de encontrarle, hizo que se le iluminara el rostro, pero por otra parte, la declaración de Falco le hizo temer lo peor, y no se equivocaba.

El malvado científico se volvió otra vez hacia la mesa y cuando miró de nuevo a la tortuga, se acercó a él con un frasco en el que llegó a leer veneno y una jeringa, ¡No! Esos no podían ser los cambios a los que se refería ¿Verdad?.

"_¡Oh! ¡Maldita sea!"_ La respiración de Donnie empezó a acelerarse en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Falco realmente pretendía hacer precisamente eso. _"Por favor chicos, daos más prisa"_.

El Rey Rata caminó hasta situarse entre la ventana y la silla donde estaba Donatello. De este modo podía ver a cualquiera que entrara en la habitación y viceversa. Falco se quedó allí de pie mirando hacia la puerta esperando a que llegaran sus… visitantes inesperados.

Los cinco que habían salido de las alcantarillas, se dirigían al edificio en cuestión y cuando casi habían llegado, pudieron apreciar que salía luz de una de las ventanas. Eso les dio un atisbo de esperanza, todos silenciosamente, y no muy discretamente, dirigieron su mirada a Raph que al sentirse observado, sólo respondió con un "¿Qué?". Por supuesto, él nunca admitiría que podría haberse equivocado.

Lo que ninguno de ellos apreció, fue que un pequeño roedor estaba vigilando cada una de sus acciones. Cuando entraron en el edificio, los tres hermanos se pusieron a la cabeza, lo único que querían era encontrar a su hermano desaparecido y traerlo de vuelta con ellos. Subieron las escaleras que les separaban de la tortuga perdida lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitieron, llegaron hasta delante de la puerta y se adentraron en la habitación, sacando sus armas en el proceso.

Lo que vieron al entrar les llenó de terror y ira, ya que delante de ellos, Falco sostenía una jeringa cerca del cuello de Donatello, el cual estaba atado en la silla de dentista en la que la última vez que la vieron había estado Rockwell. Donnie dirigió la vista hacia sus hermanos, y los recién llegados apreciaron el miedo en el rostro de la tortuga. Lo que no entendían era que no hubiera pronunciado ni una sola palabra ante su llegada, algo no iba bien.

"Vaya, vaya, que situación tan irónica ¿Verdad tortugas?"

"Basta Falco, suelta a nuestro hermano"

"Para empezar llamadme Rey Rata y en segundo lugar… ¿Por qué debería hacer eso Leonardo? Tal y como se suele decir, tengo la sartén por el mango"

"Eso me da igual, ¡Suelta a mi amigo!"

"Valientes palabras, Casey Jones, teniendo en cuenta que no te cae muy bien Donatello"

A todos los presentes se les abrieron ojos como platos, ¿cómo podía Falco saber detalles como esos de su familia y amigos?

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes tu eso?"

"Verás Raphael llevo varias semanas observándoos, espiando cada una de las actividades que realizáis, las batallas en las que os veis involucrados, los enemigos contra los que lucháis, incluso tuve la tentación de ir adonde está vuestro amigo Shredder y contarle dónde está vuestra guarida, pero creí que sería más divertido acabar con vosotros yo mismo"

Y con eso acerco más la aguja al cuello de Donnie, la respiración del galápago se hizo aun más rápida de lo que ya era.

"¡No! Falco no lo hagas, deja que Donnie se vaya"

"Tu siempre tan responsable Leonardo. Sin embargo esa es una opción que no estoy dispuesto a seguir. Detesto a tu hermano, más que al resto juntos, y quiero verle sufrir pero por encima de eso quiero verle muerto"

Una expresión de horror se extendió en el rostro de todos, sabían que ese hombre era capaz de cualquier cosa, y si no hacían algo pronto, Donnie iba a morir, tendrían que ver morir a su hermano.

Estaba claro que Falco disfrutaba con lo que estaba pasando, el ver sufrir a los hermanos y amigos de Donatello, le causaba un inmenso placer y si envenenaba a Donatello, él sufriría una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pero para Falco eso no era suficiente, si envenenaba a la tortuga tendría que irse corriendo y no podría ver su cara de sufrimiento mientras la vida abandonaba su cuerpo, ¡No! Falco quería ver sufrir a Donatello, y quería que ese sufrimiento fuera largo y llevado a cabo por él mismo.

"Os propongo un trato, si dejais que me marche con vuestro hermano, prometo cuidarle bien"

"¿Qué?" Gritó todo

"¿En serio crees que permitiré que te lleves de nuevo a mi hermano y delante de nuestras narices?"

"No tienes muchas opciones Raphael, o me lo llevo conmigo o le inyecto el veneno y veis como muere lentamente sin poder hacer nada, ya que supongo que aparte de él, ninguno de vosotros es capaz de hacer un antídoto que pueda salvarle"

El científico tenía razón en ese punto, ninguno de ellos sabía cómo hacer un antídoto, ni siquiera April, pero por otra parte tampoco podían permitir que Falco se llevara de nuevo a su hermano, así que ¿Qué debían hacer?

"El tiempo se agota, ¿qué decidís?"

* * *

**Uf madre mía, espero que os haya gustado, dejadme saber lo que pensáis y otra vez si aparece alguna expresión que no se entiende o suena mal, lo siento profundamente. Y eso es todo por hoy, buenas noches.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Hola a todo el mundo, aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste, la verdad no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que espero que disfrutéis del capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 8

Algo iba mal, realmente mal, Splinter podía sentirlo, el miedo inundó de golpe su corazón, no sabía porqué. Quizás era que sus hijos estaban tardando más de lo esperado o la conversación que había mantenido con Falco, intentando descubrir el paradero de Donatello. Fuera lo que fuese, Splinter no podía quitarse esa molesta sensación de que sus hijos le necesitaban, en especial el que llevaba más tiempo desaparecido. Sí, sin duda Donatello era el que estaba en una situación más difícil, sobretodo sabiendo que el Rey Rata ansiaba vengarse de él por encima de cualquier otro de sus hijos.

Splinter había intentado meditar de nuevo, buscando un modo de ponerse en contacto con su hijo inteligente o al menos intentar descubrir dónde lo mantenía Falco cautivo. Por desgracia para Hamato Yoshi, su tercer hijo no era tan adepto a la meditación como Leonardo, y eso dificultaba las posibilidades de encontrarle.

Los nervios de Splinter, alcanzaron tal magnitud, que el Maestro rata se levantó de debajo el árbol y se encaminó a la cocina para prepararse un té. En el camino a la cocina, paso por delante del laboratorio de Donatello. Se detubo en la puerta y aunque un poco indeciso, abrió la puerta y se aventuro a entrar en el espacio de trabajo de su hijo. Contemplando todo lo que había allí, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción observando todo lo que su hijo, mediante esfuerzo y dedicación había sido capaz de inventar, reparar o descubrir. Si algo se rompía en la guarida, Donatello lo arreglaba; si necesitaban algo para una batalla, él lo construía; fue capaz de encontrar una cura para el mutágeno y salvar así al padre de April, y encima todavía sacaba tiempo para realizar sus propias investigaciones. Sí realmente Splinter estaba orgulloso de su hijo, ya que no sólo era inteligente, también era bondadoso, cariñoso y siempre que podía intentaba ayudar a los que le rodeaban.

Pensar que alguien como Donatello pudiera estar en manos de alguien como Falco… la sonrisa de Splinter se desvaneció de su rostro y una oleada de ira lo sustituyó, recuperaría a su hijo costara lo que le costara.

De repente se dio cuenta de que el ordenador de Donnie estaba encendido, aunque el no era un entendido de la tecnología como su hijo, se las arregló, por casualidad, para que un mapa apareciera en la pantalla. En el mapa aparecían cinco puntos rojos todos fijos en un mismo punto de la ciudad, y otro que estaba situado justo donde estaba la guarida. No le llevó mucho tiempo a Splinter adivinar lo que eso significaba. Así que sin perder tiempo, salió del laboratorio por la puerta del garaje y corrió por la oscuridad de los túneles tan rápido como pudo.

Segundos después de que Splinter se fuera, el sistema de comunicación de los Kraang, empezó a emitir ruidos y a parpadear.

"El tiempo se agota, ¿qué decidís?"

Los cinco presentes observaban impotentes como Falco tenía la jeringa cada vez más cerca del cuello de Donnie. El prisionero del malvado científico sólo podía observar con los ojos muy abiertos, como ese hombre estaba a punto de inyectarle el veneno. Su mente se centraba en las dos opciones que les habían dado a sus hermanos, o le inyectaba aquel producto y moría lenta y dolorosamente o Falco se lo llevaba otra vez quién sabe donde y corría la suerte de ser torturado bajo sus manos. A Donatello no le gustaba ninguna de las dos opciones.

"Por las caras que ponéis parece que os estéis preguntando porqué no se defiende Donatello, eso tiene una explicación sencilla, le he inyectado un paralizante muscular, y hasta que no se pasen los efectos no podrá moverse"

Caras de comprensión mezcladas con horror se empezaron a formar en los cinco presentes. Ahora entendían que Donnie no pudiera moverse pero también eso le hacía más vulnerable.

"Doctor Falco… por favor no tiene porque hacer esto…"

"Lo siento April O'neal, pero sólo por el hecho de que me lo pidas, no voy a detenerme"

"Rey Rata, deja ir a mi hermano" Mikey ya tenía lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

"Como ya he dicho no tengo porqué hacerlo, bueno ¿qué habéis decidido? No tengo toda la noche"

En ese momento Falco se quedó quieto por un momento, como si estuviera pensando en algo, los chicos pensaron que era un buen momento para intentar liberar a su hermano, pero cuando iban a abalanzarse sobre el científico, éste pareció salir de su trance y se dirigió de nuevo a las tortugas.

"Al parecer teneis aun menos tiempo para decidir del que pensaba, puesto que pronto recibiremos visitas"

"¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?" Inquirió Leo

"Según me han informado mis hermanos, hay un conjunto de Kraangs dirigiéndose hacia aquí en este instante"

"¿Acaso esperas que nos creamos una excusa tan barata como esta?"

"Veinte segundos y veremos si realmente es una excusa, Raphael"

La tortuga de ojos esmeralda frunció el ceño, realmente con ese personaje no sabía que pensar, por una parte sabía que ellos luchaban contra los Kraang, así que inventar una excusa con ellos podría parecer una buena vía de escape, pero por otra parte, la seguridad con la que lo dijo, podía llevar a pensar que realmente era cierto. Raph lanzó una mirada de duda a su hermano mayor y este le devolvió la misma mirada _"Genial, Leo tampoco se decide, y mientras la vida de Donnie pende de un hilo"_.

De repente se oyó un estruendo al otro lado de la puerta y unos siete Kraang entraron disparando sus armas láser. Todos los presentes corrieron a esconderse esquivando los disparos, todos excepto la tortuga que aun seguía atada a la silla. Fue un milagro que ninguno de los disparos le diera.

Donatello estaba desesperado intentando hacer que su cuerpo se moviera al menos lo suficiente como para escapar de los láseres.

"Kraang debe coger a la conocida como April O'neal que se encuentra en este lugar conocido como aquí"

"Genial buen momento han elegido los Kraang para intentar secuestrar a April" Con un grito Raph se lanzó al ataque utilizando sus sais para agujerear las cabezas de un par de robots en el proceso.

"BOOYAKASHA" Mikey no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño a su hermano si él no podía defenderse.

Falco aprovechó ese momento de confusión, le complació el ver que todos se dirigían hacia los Kraang y nadie le prestaba atención a Donatello. Silenciosamente se acerco a la silla y liberó a la tortuga, luego con su control telepático, llamó a una de sus ratas mutadas y cargó al galápago en ella, acto seguido se dirigió a la ventana intentando pasar lo más desapercibido posible.

Su fuga resultó un éxito, y una vez más tenía a Donatello en sus manos, completamente indefenso, Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Falco cuando vio a Donnie observándole con ojos llenos de temor. Parecía un niño asustado. El científico estaba disfrutando con la situación hasta que…

"¡SUELTA A MI HIJO!"

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, si tenéis alguna sugerencia, o veis cualquier falta ortográfica o gramatical hacérmelo saber, por favor.**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Siento que ayer no pudiera colgar nada, lo siento mucho, pero en fin, aquí os dejo con el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste.**

* * *

Capítulo 9

Cuando Donatello escuchó esas palabras pronunciadas por su sensei, una sonrisa empezó a formarse en su rostro, y podría decirse que en ese momento se convirtió en la tortuga más feliz del mundo, aunque no pudiera hacer nada para moverse. Por otra parte, Falco no esperaba encontrarse con el maestro rata en ese momento y a tan corta distancia. Apenas les separaban un par de tejados, recuperándose tan pronto como pudo de su asombro, el científico dijo:

"Ah, Splinter, no hace mucho que hemos hablado ¿y ya me echabas de menos?"

"Te lo diré una última vez, ¡Suelta a mi hijo!"

"No veo por qué debería hacerlo, él no parece querer moverse de donde está"

Splinter pudo observar que aunque Donatello estaba consciente, él no se movía, como si estuviera paralítico, una oleada de temor recorrió su cuerpo, no Falco no podría ser capaz de tal atrocidad.

"¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo?"

"Oh, no te preocupes Splinter, el recuperará la movilidad de su cuerpo… con el tiempo, pero antes de que eso suceda, quiero divertirme un poco con él"

La paciencia de Hamato Yoshi había llegado a su fin, nadie, absolutamente nadie amenazaba a ninguno de sus hijos y menos si él estaba presente. Con un grito de furia, Splinter recorrió la poca distancia que le separaba del Rey Rata y su hijo a una velocidad admirable, y se abalanzó hacia ellos agarrando a Donnie en el proceso. Una vez lo tuvo entre sus brazos, le dio un fuerte abrazo, como si temiera perderlo de nuevo. Donnie les dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora haciéndole saber que aparte del hecho de que no podía moverse, él estaba bien.

Falco se sorprendió de la repentina acción de Splinter, y no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. En cuanto Splinter saltó y cogió a Donatello, él cayó al suelo. Ayudado de la gran rata mutada, el científico se puso de pie y se enfrentó a los dos mutantes que tenía delante, Splinter mantenía a Donatello en un abrazo protector y sus ojos ardían de ira como diciendo que cualquiera que se atreviera a tocar a su hijo lo pagaría muy caro. Aun así Falco no se dejó intimidar por esa mirada, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mostrando una vez más, todos esos dientes sucios, rotos y torcidos, y en un momento Splinter y Donatello, estaban rodeados por centenares de ratas.

"¿De verdad crees que te permitiré que escapes tan fácilmente con él? Pensándolo bien, me alegra que estés aquí, tu presencia me ayudará a llevar a cabo mi plan"

Mientras, en la sala del edificio, más Kraangs iban llegando a cada momento y parecía que nunca se acababan. Las tres tortugas y sus amigos luchaban sin descanso intentando contenerlos para que no entraran en el pequeño espacio. Al final consiguieron bloquear la puerta, lo cual les dio la oportunidad de tomar un pequeño descanso. En ese momento Mikey se giró para ver cómo estaba su hermano y se sorprendió de ver que ya no estaba en la silla.

"Em… chicos, Donnie se ha ido"

"Mikey, eso es imposible, el no podía… moverse" La boca de Raph se abrió cuando vio que la silla estaba vacía y que no había rastro de su hermano.

"¿QUÉ? Pero ¿qué caparazones? Tampoco hay ni rastro de Falco"

"Ese hombre… debe haberse llevado a Donnie aprovechando el ataque, como le haga algo…"

"Tranquilo Casey ahorra energías para cuando le encontremos, esta es nuestra prioridad"

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso, pero cuando estaban a punto de salir por la ventana, una explosión de produjo detrás de ellos y varios Kraang entraron en la habitación disparando sus armas

"Oh ¡venga ya!" Raph dijo con frustración, estaba claro que esos alienígenas no se rendirían tan fácilmente.

"¿Es que no se rinden nunca?" Casey dijo cogiendo una vez más su palo de Hokey, tenía la determinación de acabar con todo el que le impidiera rescatar a su amigo.

"No podemos perder más tiempo, Raph tu y April iros a buscar a Donnie, nosotros nos encargaremos de contener a los Kraang"

"Preferiría quedarme aquí Leo, se que puedo…"

"Raph tu eres el más fuerte de todos nosotros, y el más valiente, necesito que uses esas cualidades para salvar a Donnie y para proteger a April, y ahora marchaos de una vez"

April puso cara de fastidio, ella no necesitaba protección, al menos no tanta como antes, aun así entendía la decisión del líder.

"De acuerdo Leo, vamos Raph, tenemos que salvar a Donnie"

Y con eso ambos adolescentes salieron por la ventana

Los ojos de Splinter se abrieron al escuchar la declaración de Falco

"¿A qué te refieres con ayudarte a llevar a cabo tu plan? Ni en sueños pienses que voy a ayudarte"

En respuesta el Rey Rata empezó a reírse con su risa enfermiza.

"Oh, ¿de verdad no te lo imaginas?"

Una oleada de temor, recorrió el cuerpo de Splinter, al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía era controlar su mente una vez más, ese hombre ya le había controlado en dos ocasiones, si lo hacía esta vez, no sabía si podría resistir. Bajo la mirada hacia la tortuga que estaba en sus brazos, él estaba mirando el malvado científico, el temor estaba presente en su rostro, al parecer Donatello también había adivinado las malas intenciones de Falco.

Con sólo ver la expresión de su hijo, Splinter sabía que no podía permitir que Falco le controlara, eso sólo supondría más sufrimiento para Donatello, y si bien era verdad que su hijo no presentaba heridas externas, salvo una desagradable herida en la cabeza, él ya había pasado por mucho, ¡No! Splinter no iba a permitir que Falco le controlara de nuevo.

"Bueno parece que ya has adivinado lo que va a suceder"

Dejando a Donatello en el suelo con cuidado se levantó y se puso delante de su hijo a modo de protección.

"No permitiré que me utilices para hacerle daño a mi hijo"

"Eso ya lo veremos"

Entonces, el Rey Rata empezó a ejercer su control mental contra maestro Splinter, el maestro rata agarró su cabeza como si le doliera intensamente y cayó de rodillas mientras luchaba contra el control mental de ese hombre.

Donatello estaba en medio de la azotea boca arriba observando impotente como su padre luchaba por no ser controlado, haciendo uso de sus fuerzas, consiguió darse la vuelta, intentó ponerse de pie pero viendo que le era imposible, empezó a arrastrase intentando acercarse a su padre, poco a poco estaba cada vez más cerca cuando una gran legión de ratas se interpuso entre los dos impidiendo que Donnie pudiera acercarse más a su padre. Una vez más Donatello no podía hacer nada más que observar impotente, esto fue hasta que un objeto volador entró en su campo de visión, habría jurado que era un… ¡Sí era un Tessen! El arma de April voló por el aire y impactó directamente contra Falco, este al recibir el golpe, se tambaleó y perdió la concetración, librando de este modo a Splinter de su lucha.

Entonces Donnie vio una mancha verde y roja que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el Rey Rata.

"¿no sólo te llevas a mi hermano y nos amenazas con matarle ante nosotros, sino que también pretendes controlas otra vez a nuestro maestro? Esta vez has ido demasiado lejos"

Y con eso Raph se lanzó al ataque con sus sais en las manos intentado acabar con aquel que habñia osado atacar a su familia. Mientras April corrió a ayudar a Donnie, cuando se arrodilló a su lado, él le dijo:

"A… April, ayuda a… Maestro Splinter… yo estoy… bien" tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para hablar, pero April asintió con la cabeza y corrió a ayudar a Splinter. Cuando se hubo asegurado de que el estaba bien, volvió su mirada otra vez hacia Donnie, el cual se arrastraba trabajosamente para llegar hasta ellos. En ese momento la rata mutado de Falco se puso detrás de él y lo agarró por el borde del caparazón, luego se dirigió al borde del edificio y dejo que Donatello colgara hacia la calle.

"¡Si no te detienes en tu ataque tu hermano morirá aquí y ahora!"

"¿Cómo?"

Raph se dio la vuelta y contemplo con horror la escena

"¡Oh no! ¡DONNIE!"

* * *

**A veces me dicen: "estás loca, pero te diré algo, las mejores personas lo están", lo digo porque en este momento me siento muy loca. No os olvidéis de comentar por favor.**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Bueno, mis queridos lectores, este es el capítulo final, espero que os guste, aunque muy probablemente, voy a hacer un epílogo, pero hasta entonces, disfrutad con este capítulo. Una vez más, gracias a todos aquellos que habéis dejado un comentario o habéis puesto vuestra historia entre vuestros favoritos, muchas gracias significa mucho para mi, y sin más dilación, aquí está el capítulo disfrutad.**

* * *

Capítulo 10

Otro golpe de su katana y otro Kraang que caía al suelo. En la habitación del edificio, Leo, Mikey i Casey seguían luchando para contener a los Kraang, es decir, hasta que uno de ellos le dijo a otro:

"Kraang, la conocida como April O'neal, no está en este lugar conocido como aquí"

"Kraang debe abandonar este lugar de inmediato"

Y dicho esto, todos los Kraang se retiraron del lugar. Los tres que quedaron, se tomaron unos minutos para recobrar el aliento, entonces Leo dijo:

"Bueno chicos, vamos a ayudar a Raph y April a rescatar a Donnie"

"Por supuesto hermano"

Y dicho esto los tres salieron por la ventana y fueron saltando de tejado en tejado buscando a los demás, como no sabían qué dirección había cogido Falco, no sabían exactamente hacia donde encaminarse. Así pues, se fueron en una dirección al azar esperando que fuera la correcta, al menos Leo lo esperaba, puesto que un sentimiento de temor estaba floreciendo en su interior, si no se daban prisa algo malo podría pasar.

Afortunadamente, la suerte estuvo de su lado ya que en la distancia distinguieron varias figuras, entre las cuales podían ver a Raph atacando a Falco a Donnie tendido en el suelo y April junto a… ¿Splinter? Leo se alegró de ver que Sensei había venido a ayudarles. Por desgracia esta alegría se desvaneció en cuando vio que la mascota del Rey Rata agarraba a su hermano menor y lo dejaba colgando en el borde del edificio.

Después de eso pudieron ver como Raph se giraba y gritaba horrorizado el nombre de su hermano.

"¡Oh no! ¡DONNIE!"

"Vuestras constantes intervenciones, me han llevado a esto… realmente no esperaba que todo terminara así pero en fin, así es la vida"

Instintivamente Splinter se levantó para intentar ayudar a su hijo, pero en el mismo instante en el que iba a acercarse a Donatello Falco le paró.

"Un paso más y Donatello dejará su huella en la acera"

Splinter se detuvo en seco y lentamente se giró a mirar a ese hombre detestable, una vez más sentía que podía perder a su hijo y esta vez ya no contaba con sorprender a Falco con un ataque sorpresa. Una vez más el malvado científico parecía disfrutar con la escena, el hecho de causar dolor a la familia Hamato, era muy agradable para él, lentamente se fue acercando hacia Donatello el cual tenía una vez más una mirada de profundo horror en sus ojos color chocolate. Raph se había quedado allí plantado, no sabía que hacer, todo su cuerpo le decía que debía lanzarse contra la rata que sujetaba a su hermano, pero su mente le decía que en el momento en el que lo hiciera, Falco le ordenaría que soltara a Donnie y entonces él… él moriría, pero si no hacía nada Falco se llevaría a Don una vez más y quién sabe lo que podría llegar a hacerle si lo permitían.

El Rey Rata se paró justo delante de Donatello, Donnie giró la cabeza tanto como pudo y le plantó cara.

"Bueno, ¿qué debería hacer ahora Donatello? ¿Intentar llevarte de nuevo conmigo y arriesgarme a que vengan otra vez a por ti o dejarte caer, sabiendo que esto causará dolor a tu familia? ¿Tu qué harías?"

Donatello miró a Falco, ninguna de las dos opciones propuestas le gustaban, especialmente porque ambas acabarían con su muerte y el dolor de su familia por causa de este hecho, lo que menos quería Donnie era hacer sufrir a su familia.

Raph alcanzó a oír lo que Falco le decía a Donnie, en ese momento su cuerpo tomó el control de sus acciones y sin dudarlo, se abalanzó hacia donde estaba su hermano intentando salvar su vida.

El Rey Rata vio a Raph a través de los ojos de las ratas que les rodeaban, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y le dedicó a Raphael una sonrisa cruel.

"Ah Raphael, con tu imprudencia, has decidido el destino de tu hermano"

Y con eso la mascota de Falco abrió la boca y Donnie con un grito cayó al vacío.

"NOOOOO" gritaron todos los que estaban en la azotea. Sus ojos reflejaban horror y odio puro, sin duda la muerte de Donatello sería vengada.

El científico esperaba oír a Donatello impactar contra la acera, pero ese golpe nunca llegó, por otro lado le pareció escuchar el ruido de una cadena. Dándose la vuelta, Falco vio que Donnie había sido capturado por una cadena, impidiendo que llegara a producirse el choque contra la calle. Alzando la vista, vio en el edificio contiguo a Leo, Casey y Michelangelo, este último había lanzado su cadena en el último momento para salvar a su hermano. Esto produjo un mueca de fastidio en la cara de Falco.

Al ver que Donnie estaba colgando en el borde de la azotea, Leonardo tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contenerse y no saltar para ayudar a su hermano. Sabía que la distancia que les separaba era demasiada, y que si Falco les veía venir y soltaba a Donatello no podrían llegar a cogerle a tiempo. ¡No! Debían actuar con sigilo, así pues el joven líder les condujo por las partes más oscuras de los edificios intentando no ser vistos por las ratas de Falco. De este modo los tres llegaron sin ser vistos al edificio contiguo al que estaban los otros. Se pararon para evaluar la situación y entonces vieron a Raph lanzarse directo hacia Donnie y a Falco girarse y pronunciar unas palabras que infundieron el temor en sus corazones.

Lo que sucedió a continuación les heló la sangre, la mascota de Falco soltó a Donnie y el empezó a caer. Mikey instintivamente sacó una cadena y la lanzó para salvar a su hermano, en cuando lo cogió, rápidamente tiró de él hasta que consiguieron subirlo a la azotea.

Falco observó cómo salvaban a Donatello, sintió que su sangre hervía al ver a su enemigo más odiado a salvo y en manos de su familia.

Por otra parte un suspiro de alivio salió de los tres que estaban en la azotea, y ya sin ningún tipo de coacción, Raphael se lanzó como una bestia salvaje contra el malvado científico. April siguió el ejemplo de su amigo y también se lanzó al ataque contra aquel que había intentado matar a su amigo, golpe tras golpe, Falco fue retrocediendo hasta que finalmente tropezó con el borde de la azotea y cayó al vacío. Pero antes de que chocara contra el suelo, la gran rata le cogió en el aire, entonces Falco se adentró en las profundidades de las alcantarillas gritando.

"¡VOLVERÉ!"

A Splinter le hubiera gustado seguirlo y acabar con él, pero su primera preocupación era asegurarse que Donatello estaba bien, así pues saltó al otro edificio y se arrodillo junto a su hijo para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

"Sen ... sei"

"No hagas esfuerzos para hablar hijo mío, ahora estás a salvo"

Entonces todos los que estaban allí, hicieron un abrazo grupal, con Donnie en el centro.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Donatello, entonces cerró los ojos y dejó que lágrimas de alegría cayeran por su rostro, al fin la pesadilla había

terminado.

* * *

**Bien espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, realmente he disfrutado escribiendo esta historia, y espero que vosotros hayáis disfrutado leyéndola. como he dicho, habrá un epílogo probablemente. Por favor si tenéis cualquier cosa que decir, no dudéis en hacerlo. **


	12. Epílogo

**Bien, aquí está el epílogo que prometí, espero que os guste, y si no os gusta o queréis que salga otra cosa, avisadme o por un comentario o a través de un mensaje privado, como queráis. Gracias a todos los que habéis apollado esta historia o simplemente habéis disfrutado leyéndola. Un abrazo a todos.**

* * *

Epílogo

Había pasado un mes desde aquella noche, Donnie estaba en su laboratorio trabajando para hacer más retromutágeno, aunque estaba feliz de haber vuelto a casa, no podía dejar de sentir que los ojos de todos sus familiares y amigos estaban constantemente en él, vigilándole y observando cada uno de sus movimientos, como si temieran que Falco apareciera en cualquier momento y se lo arrebatara.

Apenas le dejaban salir de la guarida, los primeros días incluso le prohibieron que saliera a patrullar por temor a que pudiera suceder algo, ni siquiera podía ir a buscar objetos al depósito de chatarra. Donatello se sentía prisionero en su propio hogar y eso no le gustaba, pero tampoco les podía culpar, ya que lo único que estaban intentando era protegerle pero aun así…

"Hei Donnie ¿cómo te va?"

Donnie levantó la vista para encontrarse cara a cara con su hermano menor.

"Estoy bien Mikey, ¿querías algo?"

"Oh, yo nada, sólo que Maestro Splinter quiere que vayas ahora mismo al dojo"

"Vale ahora mismo voy"

Y con eso Don se levantó y se dirigió a encontrarse con su padre. Al entrar en el Dojo, encontró a su padre sentado debajo del árbol.

"Donatello, ven y siéntate aquí delante, por favor"

Donnie obedeció sin protestar y se sentó delante del maestro rata sin decir una palabra

"Hijo mío, he podido notar que estas algo triste últimamente, me imagino el porqué, pero aun así ¿quieres hablar de ello?"

Donatello dudaba de lo que tenía que decir, por una parte quería contarle a Sensei cómo se sentía pero por otro lado no quería parecer egoísta, al final se decidió a contárselo todo

"La verdad es que sí maestro, desde que sucedió lo de Falco hace un mes, me habéis mantenido prácticamente aquí encerrado, entiendo que es por mi bien, pero me gustaría poder salir más de la guarida…"

"Entiendo como te sientes hijo mío pero debes comprender que vosotros sois todo lo que tengo y no puedo permitir el perderos a ninguno de los cuatro"

"Lo se y lo siento, pero tampoco puedo quedarme en la guarida para siempre, además si no es hoy a lo mejor mañana surgirá un nuevo peligro. No podemos quedarnos anclados en el pasado y dejar que el miedo nos controle ¿verdad? Yo creo que esto es más bien como una lección que nos dice que tenemos que prepararnos mejor porqué nunca sabemos cuando atacaran nuestros enemigos"

Hamato Yoshi escuchó en silencio todo lo que su hijo iba diciendo y cuando terminó se quedó pensando un rato acariciando su barba y luego dijo:

"Demuestras una sabiduría impresionante para tu edad Donatello, y creo que tienes razón, no podemos dejar que el miedo controle nuestras vidas… gracias hijo mío por… abrirme los ojos"

Donnie en un principio se sorprendió ante las palabras de su Sensei, pero después le sonrió calidamente y le respondió:

"Ha sido un honor Sensei"

Después de eso Donatello hizo una reverencia ante Maestro Splinter y ambos salieron del Dojo para reunirse con los demás.

FIN

* * *

**Y esto es todo amigos, como ya he dicho antes espero que os haya gustado.**

**Otra cosa que os quería decir, es que para un futuro y con la ayuda de jadebabe2000, voy a traducir esta historia al inglés, espero que me salga bien :P y también deciros que después de esto había pensado en escribir otra historia que tendría su base en la serie de 2003 y será un crossover con una serie de origen español. Para aquellos a quien les pueda interesar, la serie se titula "Los Protegidos" trata de un grupo de niños que tienen poderes, sin saber porqué, y que por una serie de circunstancias, tienen que fingir que son una familia, para huir de una organización que les persigue. Tras un montón de situaciones y aventuras, se acaban convirtiendo en una familia. Más o menos es esto. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
